


Inari

by VenScamander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst too, Atsumu is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after training camp but before nationals, frenemies to lovers, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenScamander/pseuds/VenScamander





	Inari

Yuichi sighed, moving through the corridors of the school. He’d known that Inarizaki had a lot of students but he didn’t understand why so many of them, especially girls were in the same corridor. ‘God, please don’t all be in here because of a pretty boy, I already had to deal with that back in Aoba Johsai.’ He thought to himself as he pushed his strawberry blond hair from his eyes. Being half-English made him stand out in a crowd due to his slightly lighter skin and hair colour. 

Unfortunately, his worst fears came true as the further he got into the crowd; the swarm seemed to worsen like moths to a flame. Although that’s not to say that Yuichi didn’t understand their plight as he squinted into the crowd to see the center, two near identical males who were quite attractive. “Must be twins.” He mumbled quietly as he looked at the two, the one being swarmed the most had a bleach blond undercut with amber eyes and an attractive smirk. He couldn’t tell whether this guy would be different from the ‘King’ of Seijoh, but he could only hope. His twin didn’t seem as impressed with the crowd going by the exasperated expression resting on his face. 

Yuichi merely sighed and continued on his way down the corridor, pushing past multiple members of the student body. Thankfully, he was moving in the opposite direction to the crowd, not wanting to be around the swarm any longer.

After taking around five minutes to find his first class, he entered and thankfully wasn’t made to introduce himself once class had started. He’d had to transfer from Aoba Johsai when his mother had gotten a new job in Hyogo so they’d moved all the way from Miyagi. He’d been a part of the volleyball team back in Seijoh, but he was reluctant to try out for the team in Inarizaki. The only reason he’d bothered to join his previous team is because his friends had dragged him into doing it. He never thought he’d actually enjoy it but he’d loved his entire first year, but now he’d be doing his second year in Inarizaki.

He supposed he’d go along to the gym after the school day had ended, he could only try after all. Even if he didn’t end up in the starting lineup – which was unlikely – he’d still have a club of some sort on his university applications when the time came next year. While in class, he pulled out his sketchbook and began to doodle while listening to the teacher. He wasn’t one to take notes, thankfully having quite a good memory when it came to classes, even though his memory outside of school seemed to be the strength of a goldfish’s. 

His doodles ended up being full of tiny little foxes surrounded by plants, the symbols of both of the high schools he had attended. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about his old friends and team. Even if Oikawa had gotten on his nerves, he had gotten along fairly well with his team – even if it had taken a little while for Kyoutani to accept his tosses (up until he stopped coming to practice). It hadn’t been easy being a setter on Aoba Johsai; he almost never got to play due to Oikawa and Yahaba’s prowess. He did understand a little how Sugawara from Karasuno felt, even if it didn’t have the same sting of being replaced by someone younger than you.  
Class seemed to pass by quite quickly, or it may have been that Yuichi hadn’t been paying much attention and they were all soon dismissed, told to head to their next class. He wasn’t the brightest person in school, but his next class was one of his favourites – art. 

Yuichi had a peaceful first day for the most part, thankfully understanding most things from his classes. 

“Now where the fuck is the gym?” He questioned out loud, stepping out into the courtyard. He wasn’t the best with directions, able to get lost at a moment’s notice. “Would it kill for schools like this to have signs pointing to everything?” He didn’t even see the person approaching him from the back.

“Urr, are you okay there?” He heard a monotone-sounding voice from behind him speak, causing him to turn around quickly to see a tall male with black hair parted in the middle of his forehead.

“I’m trying to find the gym for Volleyball. I’m new and I wanted to try out for the team.” Yuichi replied politely, bowing a little in greeting at the other. 

“Oh, follow mw then. I’m on the team.” Yuichi nodded enthusiastically.

“Thank you!” He attempted to not embarrass himself by making sure his tone wasn’t too excitable or loud. He began to follow after the tall male, cursing his own height. He wasn’t the tallest male for his age, being a measly 5’6 compared to most Volleyball players who weren’t Liberos.

“So, what position do you play?” The taller male asked Yuichi, turning slightly towards him while continuing to lead the way towards the gym.

“Oh, I’m a setter. I used to play at a school called Aoba Johsai in Miyagi before I had to transfer here. My mother got a job in the area.” He hummed, looking up at the taller male. “So, what’s your name and your position then?”

“Suna Rintarō. I’m a middle blocker in my second year.”

“I’m in my second year as well.”

“Ah, very good. Aoba Johsai you say? Hmm, apparently our setter met someone who was an underclassman of that Oikawa guy at a training camp.” Suna tilted his head. “I think Atsumu called him ‘Tobio-kun’?”

“Oh, Kageyama. Yeah, we all went to Kitagawa Daiichi together.” Yuichi tried not to be bitter at the memory of being benched from his middle school team in favour of the ‘King of the Court’ but he could still feel that jealousy bubbling up within him. “He replaced me. I’m sure he’s better now on Karasuno, but he was a tyrant in middle school.” His lip turned up in a snarl before he attempted to compose himself.

“Fair enough, but Atsumu called him a ‘goody two-shoes’ apparently, so he must have changed.”

Yuichi shrugged. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Well, here’s the gym. Just don’t mind Atsumu, he’s dumb.” 

“Okay?” Yuichi’s head tilted in confusion before following Suna into the gym and his eyes widened at the sound of shouting. The two twins he had seen earlier seemed to be locked into some form of fight, throwing insults at eachother.

“Yo, Kita. Got a new recruit.” Suna led Yuichi towards another male, his hair a soft colour fading into black tips.

“A new recruit? I wasn’t aware of any new students. I’m Kita Shinsuke, pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out towards Yuichi in greeting. The shorter male returned the handshake. 

“I just transferred in from Aoba Johsai. I’m Miyamoto Yuichi and I’m a second year Setter.”

“A Setter?” He heard a shout from the other side of the room before one of the twins rushed to slide in next to Kita. “So, I have a contender.”

Yuichi merely looked up at the blond male, a disinterested look on his face. “I’m not looking for competition, I just want to play.”

“Don’t be rude to people taller than you.” The blond merely spoke in a sing-song tone.

“Rude?” Yuichi’s eye twitched. “I’ll show you rude.” He moved and stamped on the blond’s toes. A squeal came from the blond as he jumped away from Yuichi with a pout.

“That was mean.”

“Then don’t call me rude.” 

“Oh, we are so keeping this one.” The other twin spoke with amusement in his voice as he walked over to the group. “Thank you for beating some sense into my dear brother.”

Yuichi merely nodded. “I’d like to show my tosses, if I could?”

“I’ll spike them for you.” The darker haired twin grinned. “Miya Osamu.”

“Miyamoto Yuichi.” He nodded and moved towards the ball kart next to the court and grabbed a ball, spinning it between his hands. He nodded once more towards Osamu before standing in his usual position, throwing the ball in front of him for the other to spike, smirking a little when the ball hit the ground on the other side of the net, within the court.

“So, am I on the team?” He questioned the others, cracking his head from side to side.


End file.
